My Strength and My Fears
by Azu-SasuSaku
Summary: 'Sembunyikan. Jangan rasakan. Jangan membuat mereka tahu'/Haruno Sakura, kau memang gadis yang hebat karena membuatku mencintaimu!/"ya, kau reinkarnasinya― ah tidak kekuatannya saja yang direinkarnasikan kepadamu"/fufufu baguslah.. Jangan dulu keluarkan pasukan edo tensei! Aku akan melihat situasi dulu.."/ terinspirasi dari film Frozen! Summary change! Mind to review;;3?
1. Chapter 1

**My Strength and My Fears**

**Tragedy, Fantasy, and Angst for Genre**

**Rated T for Teen**

**AU, OOC, IC, Terinspirasi oleh animasi 'Frozen', Miss Typo(s), and etc for Warning**

**Sakura H, Sasuke U for main Pair**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku takut dengan kekuatanku. Kekuatan yang bisa menyakiti orang-orang. Kekuatan yang bisa membekukan apapun jika aku dalam keadaan takut. Dan aku membutuhkan api untuk mencairkan kekuatanku..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

Seorang gadis kecil cantik berambut merah muda berlari kearah wanita dan pria yang diketahui adalah orang tua gadis kecil itu "**Kaa-san**! **Tou-san**!" Panggil gadis kecil itu saat telah sampai didepan orang tuanya.

"Ada apa Sakura-**chan**?" Balas kedua orang tuanya dengan bersamaan.

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Sakura itu tersenyum lembut dan menunjukan bola-bola salju.

Orang tuanya mematung, padahal hari ini tidak musim dingin tapi mengapa anaknya ini bisa..?

"Kau dapatkan salju itu darimana nak?" Tanya sang ayah yang bernama Kizashi itu dengan suara yang masih syok dan bergetar.

Dengan polosnya Sakura kecil menjawab "aku membikinnya **Tou-san**! Dan lihatlah" dengan tangan kecilnya, ia membuat lagi bola-bola salju lalu menaruhnya dirumput "aku hebatkan! **Kaa-san Tou-san**!"

Mebuki dan Kizashi tercengang. Tak menyangka puteri semata wayang mereka mendapatkan yang entah kekuatan atau kutukan.

Mereka yang tadi tercengang sekarang cemas saat Sakura menghilang dihadapan mereka dan mendapati jika anaknya sedang menyebrangi jalan sambil membikin bola-bola salju tanpa menyadari jika ada sebuah truk besar yang akan menewaskannya.

Tanpa aba-aba Kizashi berlari lalu mendorong Sakura kecil agar menjauh dan yang terkena truk besar itu adalah..

BRUKK!

Kizashi..

Yang berlumur darah sambil mengenggam salju yang sempat digenggamnya.

Sedangkan Sakura yang didorong pun pingsan karena kepalanya terkena batu yang sangat keras.

"SAKURA! KIZASHI-**KUN**!" Jerit Mebuki dengan air mata yang telah keluar dimata emarldnya. Mebuki berlari mendekati putrinya lalu mendekati sang suami sambil menggedong anaknya dengan pelipis yang berdarah. Mebuki memeluk kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi dan cintai "kumohon bertahanlah! Kizashi-**kun**! Sakura-**chan**!" Lirihnya.

Beberapa orang yang melihat itu ada yang berkaca-kaca karena pemandangan yang tragis dan ada juga yang memanggil _ambulance_ untuk membantu Kizashi dan Sakura.

_**~MSaMF~**_

Sambil menunggu dokter, Mebuki terus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan yang keluar. Dihatinya ia terus mendo'akan keselamatan sang suami dan putri semata wayangnya.

Mendengar suara pintu yang ada didepannya terbuka, Mebuki yang awalnya menunduk langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap penuh harap kearah wanita cantik yang bekerja sebagai dokter sekaligus sahabatnya di SMA "bagaimana keadaan suami dan anakku, Tsunade?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade itu menatap serius sahabat SMA-nya "Sakura hampir gegar otak tapi untungnya ia masih bisa diselamatkan sedangkan Kizashi.." Tsunade menunduk enggan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Mebuki yang awalnya memandang penuh harap sekarang hanyalah pandangan kosong saat mengetahui jika sang suami telah dijemput oleh Kami-sama "Kizashi.. **Kun**" gumamnya dengan suara lirih langsung berjongkok, ia menangis dengan suara yang sangat memilukan.

Tsunade yang merasa kasihan pun mendekati sang sahabat "sabarlah.. Kau masih mempunyai Sakura, Mebuki!"

Seakan tersadar jika ia masih mempunyai orang yang dicintainya, emarldnya yang tadi kosong kembali hidup walau hanya sedikit "Sakura-**chan**"

Tsunade mengangguk lalu membantu sang sahabat berdiri "sebaiknya kau dan keluargamu menguburkan dulu suamimu" usul Tsunade dan diberi anggukan oleh Mebuki "baiklah, **arigatou**.. Tolong jaga Sakura dulu"

"Aku tidak bisa karena ada urusan mendadak. Mungkin aku akan memerintahkan Taji untuk menjaganya dan pesanku terhadapmu adalah untuk selalu tegar Mebuki!" Tsunade menyemangati sang sahabat.

Mebuki mengangguk kecil hendak untuk menemui sang suami yang telah terlelap selamanya tapi sebelum pergi ia mendengar Tsunade berkata sekali lagi dengan suara yang serius dan membuatnya mematung "ada satu pesan lagi untukmu.. Jika Sakura sedang dalam ketakutan yang besar, kekuatan es nya itu akan menjadi bencana. Bencana yang akan membuat dunia ini menjadi beku" setelah berkata seperti itu, Tsunade langsung pergi.

Mengapa Tsunade bisa mengetahui itu? Ya, ia adalah seorang peramal atau bisa disebut cenayang yang hebat. Dan Mebuki tak terkejut karena ia telah mengetahui kekuatan sahabatnya sejak dulu.

Tubuh Mebuki bergetar menahan isakan sambil bergumam "Sakura-chan"

_**~MSaMF~**_

"Nghh.." Sakura mengerang lalu membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu mendapati sang ibu yang terlelap disofa "**Kaa-san**" panggilnya seperti berbisik.

Entah pendengaran Mebuki yang tajam atau feeling seorang ibu. Mebuki membuka matanya dan mendapati Sakura yang menatapnya sendu.

Mebuki langsung mendekati sang anak dan mengecup lembut keningnya "kau sudah sadar nak, kau sudah 5 jam pingsan. Sekarang kau ingin apa nak?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil lalu menatap Mebuki dengan serius "di-dimana **Tou-san**?"

Deg!

Tubuh Mebuki membatu membuat Sakura menyerngit heran.

'Jujur atau bohong' itulah kebimbangan yang ada dihati Mebuki. Ia ingin berbohong tapi takut menyakiti sang anak.. Mungkin jujur akan lebih baik walau ia harus menanggung resikonya.

Mebuki meneguk salivanya yang tercekat ditenggorakan dan menatap sendu putri kecilnya "ayahmu meninggal karena kecelakaan itu, nak"

Deg!

Sekarang Sakura yang membatu. Mata emarld yang melotot kaget. Dan mulut yang terbuka.

Seakan tersadar karena perbuatannya, Sakura memukul-mukul pahanya yang kecil "ini salahku! **Kaa-san**! Hikss.. Hiks **gomen**.. Hiks ini salahku hiks.. Ini gara-gara es-ku hiks.." isaknya yang membuath hati siapapun teriris.

Mebuki yang melihat anaknya yang masih berumur 10 tahun itu rapuh, ia langsung memeluk tubuh anaknya "itu bukan salahmu sayang"

"Tidak!" Sakura mengelak lalu melepaskan pelukan sang ibu dan menjauhi ibunya "kumohon jangan mendekat **Kaa-san**! A-aku takut menyakiti **Kaa-san**!" Teriaknya. Sungguh Sakura tak mau menyakiti sang ibu karena sekarang ia hanya mempunyai sang ibu.

Sambil berjalan Mebuki mengelak"tidak nak! Ini bukan-" ucapannya terpotong karena sekarang kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti oleh es batu yang membekukan kakinya.

Setelah membuat kaki sang ibu tak bisa bergerak, Sakura kecil meninggalkannya sambil terus berlari sembari menangis pilu. Ia takut menyakiti sang ibu dan sekarang ia telah bertekad untuk menjauhi sang ibu dan orang-orang. Ia takut menyakitinya.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh dari rumah sakit itu, dimalam hari Sakura meringkuk disebuah taman yang untungnya masih ramai. Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri dan terus menyalahkan dirinya karena menyebabkan sang ayah tercinta meninggal, hingga ia terlelap dengan jejak air mata yang masih ada dipipi tembamnya.

Dan saat itupula Sakura merasa tubuhnya melayang entah karena apa.

_**~MSaMF~**_

_**8 tahun kemudian...**_

Pria bersurai putih itu membangunkan gadis cantik bersurai merah muda "Sakura-**chan**! Bangunlah!"

Gadis cantik yang dipanggil Sakura terbangun lalu mendapati pria yang kira-kira berumur 50an yang sedang tersenyum lembut "**ohayou Jiraiya-jii**" sapanya dengan suara kecil hampir berbisik.

Jiraiya mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar untuk membuat sarapan sedangkan Sakura, ia memakai sebuah kaos tangan berwarna biru dongker -yang entah untuk apa-.

**Sakura POV**

Aku memakai sebuah kaos tangan yang tertera dimeja sebelah ranjangku. Kalian pasti bertanya mengapa aku memakai kaos tangan? Itu agar setiap aku menyentuh benda atau objek itu tak akan berubah menjadi es. Kekuatan semakin bertambah sejak 6 tahun yang lalu.

Kalian pasti bertanya lagi, mengapa aku bisa tinggal di Jiraiya-**jii**? Itu karena Jiraiya-**jii **menceritakanku jika pada malam itu saat aku ada ditaman dan Jiraiya-**jii** yang kasihan padaku langsung membawaku kedalam rumahnya, Jiraiya-**jii** menerima dan bersedia untuk menemani manusia _abnormal_ sepertiku karena ia merasa aku akan berguna untuk masa depan dunia. Tapi aku tak peduli yang kupedulikan adalah bagaimana agar orang-orang terus membiarkanku sendiri agar tak ada yang disakiti oleh kekuatanku ini.

Aku berjalan kearah kamar mandi karena hari ini adalah hari senin yang berarti aku akan berangkat sekolah.

_**~MSaMF~**_

Sekarang aku telah sampai dikelasku, seperti biasa penampilanku seperti gadis lainnya hanya saja sepasang kaos tanganku membedakanku dengan gadis lainnya.

Aku duduk dipojok belakang tanpa adanya teman sebangku itu karena aku takut menyakiti mereka dan aku selalu menganggap teman-temanku tak ada dan teman-temanku juga seperti itu.

Itu karena aku adalah gadis penyendiri dan sangat pendiamdikelas. Aku tak ingin mereka mengetahui jati diriku atau tanpa sengaja aku melukai mereka.

Awalnya mereka ingin berkenalan denganku, hanya saja aku terus menjauh dengan tatapan takut. Mungkin mereka akan menganggapku gadis dengan trauma yang besar? Ya itu benar, aku trauma takut akan menyakitkan. Cukup **Tou-san **saja yang menjadi korban walaupun aku tak rela.

Mungkin deskrip tentangku kata mereka adalah 'gadis aneh yang selalu dipojok dengan memakai kaos tangannya'. Itu memang benar dan aku takkan menyangkal.

Tujuanku setelah bersekolah dan membalas budi Jiraiya-jii adalah aku akan pindah dari kota ini atau sebut saja Konoha. Aku akan hidup menyendiri ditemani sebuah rumah dan bintang-bintang dilangit. Ya, hidup sendiri memang tidak enak bukan? Tapi ini demi kebaikkanku dan kebaikkan yang lain.

**Normal POV**

"Baiklah, Uchiha-**san**, Yamanaka-**san** silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" perintah seorang guru cantik yang bernama Kurenai itu.

Gadis cantik dengan marga Yamanaka itu berdehem kecil agar tidak gugup "namaku Yamanaka Ino! **Yoroshiku ne**!" Dengan girangnya gadis yang bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Dan perhatian murid-murid sekarang kearah teman sebelahnya yang terus menatap datar entah apa itu, Ino langsung menyenggol tangan kiri Uchiha a.k.a sahabatnya untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa sekarang dirinyalah yang harus memperkenalkan diri dan dihadiahi tatapan Uchiha bungsu itu "hn, Uchiha Sasuke"

Dan teriakkan cempreng para gadis menjadi sambutan untuk adik dari Uchiha Itachi plus membuat telinga para siswa termasuk Uchiha Sasuke ini tuli.. Bersabarlah Sasuke.

_**~MSaMF~**_

Bel istirahat pertama membuat para murid keluar kelas untuk makan siang atau mengobrol. Lain halnya dengan Sakura ia terus diam dikelas sambil sesekali memakan rotinya. Dan ada seorang lagi yang ada dikelas itu, ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang sedang mendengarkan musik.

Sasuke yang merasa bosan pun melepaskan headsetnya, tanpa sengaja mata _onyx_ nya melihat pemandangan indah. Gadis cantik berambut merah muda pucat yang sedang memandangi jendela― entah melamun, dengan kaos tangan berwarna biru tertera dijemarinya padahal hari ini tidak musim dingin.

Ia yang pada dasarnya _playboy_ itu pun berinisiatif mendekati gadis cantik yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang― entah karena apa.

Saat Sasuke telah sampai dibangku Sakura― yang sepertinya tak menyadari kehadirannya, ia membuka keheningan "hn, siapa namamu nona?"

Seakan tersentak kaget, Sakura menoleh kearah baritone itu dan mendapati pemuda tampan yang menatapnya intens.

Mendadak Sakura takut, takut karena menyakiti. Akhirnya tanpa basa basi Sakura berlari dengan wajah ketakutannya meninggalkan Uchiha bungsu yang menatapnya bingung.

'Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Apa dia mempunyai trauma?' Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke. Sasuke menganggap gadis itu aneh. Karena biasanya gadis yang didekati Sasuke, selalu merona merah atau bergelayut manja dilengannya tapi gadis ini lain.. Ia menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan dan seperti ingin menjauhinya.

Seringai seksi terdapat diwajah tampannya 'gadis menarik'

_**~MSaMF~**_

Terus berlari dan berlari itulah yang dilakukan Sakura, sampai sekarang ia berada diatap sekolah.

Nafas Sakura ternengah-engah karena tadi ia berlari dengan begitu cepat.

Ia menarik nafas untuk mengakhiri nafasnya yang tadi sempat terengah-engah.

Setelah itu, Sakura menatap langit yang terlihat mendung tetapi ada sedikit cahaya disana. Ia lalu melepas kaos tangannya, lalu ia mencoba memegang sebuah papan tulis yang tak terpakai disebelahnya dan papan tulis itu berubah menjadi es.

Deg.

Tubuh Sakura melemas dan akhirnya ia terjatuh. Sakura menatap sendu jari-jarinya yang dapat merubah benda apapun menjadi es. 'aku takut' itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Sakura terus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisan yang ia pendam. Sungguh, dirinya tak ingin mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu, ia ingin seperti anak normal lainnya. Tapi apa daya? **Kami-sama** telah menetapkan takdir pahit baginya dan ia harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati tempat kesukaannya a.k.a atap sekolah ini, Sakura langsung menyembunyikan papan tulis itu dibelakang atap sekolah, saat ia akan bersembunyi juga bersama papan tulis yang sudah tak terpakai, tiba-tiba ia teringat jika kaos tangannya tertinggal dan akhirnya ia pun menyerah karena cepat atau lambat ia akan ditemukan. Ia berjalan ketempat duduknya yang awal dan duduk kembali sambil memakai lagi kaos tangannya."ah.. Ternyata tempat ini sudah ditempati Sai-**kun**. Nona bolehkah kami bergabung? soalnya dikantin sangat penuh"

Yang ditanya terdiam atau bisa dibilang mematung. Kembali ketakutan menyelimuti hati dan batin Sakura.

Gadis berambut _blonde_ itupun menatap heran Sakura. Mengapa ia tidak menjawab pertanyaannya? Dan mengapa tubuhnya bergetar seolah Ino adalah monster atau penjahaat dengan rank-s?

"Ino mungkin nona ini tidak―" perkataan pemuda yang bernama Sai itu dipotong oleh Sakura "boleh" dengan suara yang seperti bisikan yang untungnya Sai dan gadis blonde yang bernama Ino itu memiliki telinga yang tajam.

Sai dan Ino saling pandang lalu Ino tersenyum sumringah "arigatou na! Nona err―?"

"Sakura" balasnya singkat dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Ino tersenyum lembut lalu ia merangkul bahu gadis yang baru dikenalnya "ah, Sakura bagaimana jika kau makan bersama dengan kami? Hm?" Tawarnya dengan nada penuh semangat 45.

Sakura yang dirangkul seperti itu mematung lagi. Ia ingin menolak dan langsung pergi karena ketakutan kembali menyelimutinya tapi sekarang ia tepis karena ia melihat gadis blonde itu menatapnya penuh harap dan ia pun mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Ino bersorak senang lalu menyeret Sakura untuk duduk disebelahnya. Kekasihnya atau kita panggil saja Sai hanya menggeleng-geleng wajahnya karena melihat Ino yang begitu hyperactive.

Mereka― kecuali Sakura yang telah kenyang, memakan bentonya dengan penuh kehangatan dan candaan disana. Seakan teringat sesuatu Ino menatap Sakura yang sedang meremas roknya "ah! Aku ingat! Kau teman sekelaskukan? **Gomen** aku tak mengingatmu soalnya kau terlalu pendiam sih" dengan polosnya ia menyatakan itu.

Sakura yang mendengar itu menggeleng kecil lalu kembali meremas roknya.

Sai hanya bergeleng-geleng mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya yang polos itu. Sadarkah kau Sai jika kau juga sama polosnya dengan kekasihmu? Ah mungkin kau lebih polos darinya.

Saat hendak memakan bentonya kembali, tanpa sengaja Ino melihat teman barunya memakai kaos tangan. 'Padahal hari ini masih musim panas. Kenapa dia memakai kaos tangan itu? Apa tidak gerah?' Itulah yang ada dipikiran Ino.

Ino yang pada dasarnya kepo pun menatap Sakura antusias seakan-akan jika ia bertanya ia akan mendapat hadiah "**ne**! Sakura, mengapa kau memakai kaos tangan? Padahal ini bukan musim dingin loh!"

Tubuh Sakura menegang kembali. Sakura menatap Ino dan Sai dengan pandangan takut lalu menatap sekilas jari-jarinya yang tertutupi kaos tangan dan menatap lagi sepasang kekasih yang menatapnya penasaran.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya kecil lalu ia menunduk "aku mempunyai ke―" perkataannya terpotong oleh sebuah bel masuk "se-sebaiknya kita masuk kelas" usulnya mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan suara kecil, lalu ia berjalan cepat mendahului sepasang kekasih yang memandangnya heran sekaligus penasaran.

"Ada apa dengannya, Sai-**kun**?"

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengendikan bahunya lalu merangkul pinggang Ino keluar atap sekolah dan tak lupa mereka membawa kotak bento yang telah habis.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

**A/N** :

Haii minaa! Azu bikin cerita niehh! Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film animasi 'Frozen'! Sifat Saku plus kekuatan Saku sama kaya Elsa yang ada di 'Frozen' hehexD! Maaf ya kalo copas animasi itu abisnya sumpahhh keren banget tuh film 'frozen'! Sampe2 Azu bikin cerita yang sama dengannya! Tapii tenang aja.. Azu cuman copas kekuatan sama sifatnya Elsa! Gak banyak-banyak ko! Alur nya juga bedaaa bangettt... Wkwk:p

Terus Azu gabakal bikin cerita ini langsung to the point. Azu ingin bertahap dulu hehe. Maaf kalo bikin bosan hehexD.

Ah.. Maaf Azu ngehapus fic 'Ironic' abisnya ada flame yang kesasarxD!

Ne, fic ini fix rated T karena Azu lagi gak kepikiran buat fic M soalnya rated M gak pantes buat fic ini hehe:D.

Ah ya untuk fic 'the story of a career woman' itu mungkin minggu depannya lagi soalnya foldernya kehapuss bikin Azu pengen banget ngebanting ini laptop! #dibunuhpapahmamahxp

Oh ya, tolong diingat ya.. Setiap author pasti mempunyai kejutannya tersendiri termasuk Azu juga itu buat para readers sama reviewers nya pada kepoo :D. Hehe jadi buat yang sok tahu dengan alurnya mending klik back aja deh:D.

Baiklah..

Keep or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Before..**_

"Ino mungkin nona ini tidak―" perkataan pemuda yang bernama Sai itu dipotong oleh Sakura "boleh" dengan suara yang seperti bisikan yang untungnya Sai dan gadis blonde yang bernama Ino itu memiliki telinga yang tajam.

Sai dan Ino saling pandang lalu Ino tersenyum sumringah "arigatou na! Nona err―?"

"Sakura" balasnya singkat dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Ino tersenyum lembut lalu ia merangkul bahu gadis yang baru dikenalnya "ah, Sakura bagaimana jika kau makan bersama dengan kami? Hm?" Tawarnya dengan nada penuh semangat 45.

Sakura yang dirangkul seperti itu mematung lagi. Ia ingin menolak dan langsung pergi karena ketakutan kembali menyelimutinya tapi sekarang ia tepis karena ia melihat gadis blonde itu menatapnya penuh harap dan ia pun mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Ino bersorak senang lalu menyeret Sakura untuk duduk disebelahnya. Kekasihnya atau kita panggil saja Sai hanya menggeleng-geleng wajahnya karena melihat Ino yang begitu hyperactive.

Mereka― kecuali Sakura yang telah kenyang, memakan bentonya dengan penuh kehangatan dan candaan disana. Seakan teringat sesuatu Ino menatap Sakura yang sedang meremas roknya "ah! Aku ingat! Kau teman sekelaskukan? **Gomen** aku tak mengingatmu soalnya kau terlalu pendiam sih" dengan polosnya ia menyatakan itu.

Sakura yang mendengar itu menggeleng kecil lalu kembali meremas roknya.

Sai hanya bergeleng-geleng mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya yang polos itu. Sadarkah kau Sai jika kau juga sama polosnya dengan kekasihmu? Ah mungkin kau lebih polos darinya.

Saat hendak memakan bentonya kembali, tanpa sengaja Ino melihat teman barunya memakai kaos tangan. 'Padahal hari ini masih musim panas. Kenapa dia memakai kaos tangan itu? Apa tidak gerah?' Itulah yang ada dipikiran Ino.

Ino yang pada dasarnya kepo pun menatap Sakura antusias seakan-akan jika ia bertanya ia akan mendapat hadiah "**ne**! Sakura, mengapa kau memakai kaos tangan? Padahal ini bukan musim dingin loh!"

Tubuh Sakura menegang kembali. Sakura menatap Ino dan Sai dengan pandangan takut lalu menatap sekilas jari-jarinya yang tertutupi kaos tangan dan menatap lagi sepasang kekasih yang menatapnya penasaran.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya kecil lalu ia menunduk "aku mempunyai ke―" perkataannya terpotong oleh sebuah bel masuk "se-sebaiknya kita masuk kelas" usulnya mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan suara kecil, lalu ia berjalan cepat mendahului sepasang kekasih yang memandangnya heran sekaligus penasaran.

"Ada apa dengannya, Sai-**kun**?"

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengendikan bahunya lalu merangkul pinggang Ino keluar atap sekolah dan tak lupa mereka membawa kotak bento yang telah habis.

.

.

.

**My Strength and My Fears**

**Tragedy, Fantasy, and Angst for Genre.**

**Rated T+ (kata-kata yang menjurus rate m).**

**AU, OOC, IC, Terinspirasi oleh animasi 'Frozen', Miss Typo(s), alur lambat, and etc for Warning.**

**Sakura H, Sasuke U for main Pair.**

**.**

**.**

_**Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 1

**Sakura POV**

'Sembunyikan. Jangan rasakan. Jangan membuat mereka tahu' perkataan Jiraya-**jii** selalu terngiang diotakku.

Mengapa aku selalu mengingat perkataan **Jii-san**? Itu karena sewaktu aku SMP― sesudah aku meninggalkan Kaa-san, aku pernah melukai seorang pemuda yang seumuran denganku yang ingin berteman denganku. Karena aku tak ingin melukai semua orang termasuk pemuda itu, aku hampir membunuhnya dengan kekuatanku karena pemuda itu terus memaksaku menjadi temannya. Dan akhirnya aku keluar dari sekolah yang berada di Paris itu dan pindah lagi ke Konoha bersama Jiraiya-**jii**. Mengapa aku bisa tinggal di Paris? Itu karena aku trauma dengan Konoha dan akhirnya Jiraiya-jii mengajakku pindah untuk merefresh fisik dan rohaniku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah. Kehidupanku yang penuh tantangan ini membuatku lelah tapi apadaya? Ini takdir dari **Kami-sama** dan aku tak boleh mengeluh.

Saat ini aku sedang berada disebuah perpustakaan besar Konoha. Karena hari libur, aku menyempatkan diriku untuk mencari ilmu di perpustakaan besar ini.

Tujuanku mencari buku tentang sejarah-sejarah dunia agar aku bisa lebih mengenal sejarahnya dunia ini.

Saat aku sedang mencari, dan aku mendapat buku yang membuatku tertarik. Buku itu berjudul 'The Secret of Arendelle part 1' dengan sampul yang bergambar wanita cantik berambut― yang entah putih atau pirang itu seperti mengendalikan kekuatan.. Es.

Aku mematung.. Mengapa wanita itu bisa? Tanpa basa-basi aku membawa buku itu tapi ada tangan lain yang juga hendak membawa buku penting itu.

Tanganku dan tangan lain itu bersentuhan― ah tidak jangan lupakan aku yang masih memakai sarung tangan. Aku mendongak agar bisa melihat siapa pelaku yang ingin membawa buku berharga yang tinggal 1 lagi itu!

Dan..

Ia..

Adalah..

Uchiha Sasuke.

Yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pangeran sekolahku.

Langsung saja aku melepaskan genggamannya― mungkin. Aku takut.

Aku menunduk lalu mengesampingkan tubuhku agar berjauhan dengannya. Bukan aku bukan gugup, hanya saja aku takut. Takut untuk menyakiti yang padahal aku aman karena memakai sarung tanganku.

"Hn, kau ingin buku ini juga?"

Aku yang merasa ditanyapun mengangguk lalu menggigit bibir bawahku "t-tapi ji-jika U-uchiha-**san** menginginkannya a-ambil sa-saja" dengan suara kecilku seperti biasa.

Aku tidak mendengar ia menjawabku, tapi ia langsung memberiku buku yang menurutku berharga "ambilah, aku tak tertarik lagi" dengan nada ambigunya.

Aku mengangguk kecil lalu berojigi kecil sambil mengugamkan "**arigatou**" dan berjalan meninggalkannya lalu duduk ditempat duduk yang sudah disediakan.

Pertama-tama aku membuka buku itu, dan aku langsung membuka _chapter_ 1 nya dengan tidak sabaran.

Aku membaca dengan teliti satu demi satu huruf yang tertera dibuku berharga itu. Buku ini memakai bahasa internasional dan untungnya aku sangat suka dengan bahasa inggris hingga aku mengerti kata demi kata.

Membaca dengan serius, hingga..

Deg.. Deg..

aku terbelak kaget karena ditulisan itu terdapat kata jika wanita berambut putih itu mempunyai kekuatan es sejak lahir. Yang entah kutukan atau kekuatan.

Jantung ku berdetak kencang, kugigit bibir bawahku merendam keterkejutanku, hingga membuat tubuhku melemas seketika. Aku benar-benar tak percaya jika wanita itu..

Hingga aku merasakan pundakku ditepuk tak terlalu kencang. Aku mendongak sedikit dan melihat Uchiha-san yang menatapku datar "hn, aku boleh duduk disebelahmu?"

Aku mengangguk kecil lalu menggeser dikit tubuhku, lalu aku memfokuskan lagi panca indra mataku terhadap buku yang berharga bagiku itu.

**Sasuke POV**

Gadis berambut merah muda yang selalu dikepang satu yang saat ini duduk disebelahku ini sangat menarik perhatianku.

Aku merasa ia sangat berbeda dari gadis-gadis dan wanita jalang yang pernah kutemui.

Perbedaannya itu ia terlihat seperti mempunyai ke-traumaan fisik maupun batin, seperti anti sosial, pendiam, penyendiri, dan seperti tak memiliki ketertarikan dalam hal apapun. Termasuk dalam ketertarikan pada wajah tampanku ini, hn.

Dan entah mengapa pertama kalinya perasaan berdebar terhadap wanita hinggap dihatiku. Ck, gadis itu memang hebat bisa membuat hatiku yang dulu beku menjadi perlahan-lahan mencair!

Haruno Sakura, kau memang gadis yang hebat karena membuatku mencintaimu!

Kutatap Sakura yang sedang membaca buku itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin, bibir bawah yang digigit, tubuhnya bergetar. Ada apa dengannya? Padahal ia tak sedang berolahraga? Mengapa ia bisa seperti itu?

"Hey ada apa denganmu?" Pertanyaan yang tanpa aba-aba lolos dari mulutku. Oh _great_! Ternyata suaraku yang terlalu kencang membuat orang-orang menatapku!

Aku membuang muka untuk menghindari semburat merah karena mungkin telah berteriak! _Shit_! Ini gara-gara Sakura!

Aku menatap Sakura lagi dan ternyata ia juga menatapku! Tak ingin membuatnya salah paham, aku langsung berkata "hn! Aku tak bermaksud―"

"**Da-daijobou** U-uchiha-**san**! A-aku ha-harus pergi!" Cara bicaranya seperti Hinata kekasih si dobe itu.

Ia langsung pergi ketempat peminjaman meninggalkanku yang menyerngit heran. Ada apa dengannya?

Ada yang aneh dengannya..

.

(~_~)

.

**Normal POV**

"**Jii-san**" panggil gadis cantik bersurai merah muda yang dikepang satu itu (sama kaya Elsa pas kecil :D). Panggil saja Sakura. Gadis yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir.

Pria yang dipanggil '**jii-san**' itu menoleh dan tersenyum lembut "ada apa Saku-**chan**?"

Sakura meneguk salivanya, lalu mendekati pria yang selalu menemani dan menerimanya apa adanya "a-aku ingin bertanya ta-tapi kumohon Jiraiya-**jii** menjawab de-dengan jujur"

Jiraiya yang awalnya menyerngit heran lalu mengangguk kecil "ada apa Saku-**chan**?"

Sakura menatap Jiraiya dengan pandangan serius "**Jii**-san apa benar aku reinkarnasi dari seseorang yang bernama Elsa?"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Jiraiya menegang. Matanya membelak. Bibirnya terbuka "itu ti―"

Sakura menatap Jiraiya dengan pandangan memelas "kumohon jawablah jujur"

Jiraiya menghembuskan nafas lemas lalu menatap gadis yang sejak kecil ia rawat itu dengan serius "ya, kau reinkarnasinya― ah tidak kekuatannya saja yang direinkarnasikan kepadamu"

Tubuh Sakura ambruk begitu saja. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menangis "ke-kenapa hiks..?"

Jiraiya berjongkok menyamakan dengan Sakura "ia hanya tak ingin ada peperangan karena itu ia mereinkarnasikan kekuatannya padamu agar tak ada lagi perang"

Sakura menatap Jiraiya dengan pandangan emosi, marah, lelah dan berbagai macam ekspresi "ke-kenapa.. Hiks.. Harus aku?"

Jiraiya membelai wajah mulus gadis yang dianggap anaknya itu "bersabarlah.. Mungkin kau sudah tahu ceritanya?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah lalu memeluk Jiraiya seraya menangis, menangisi dirinya yang menjadi reinkarnasi seseorang padahal ia tak menginginkannya.

"Kau juga pasti tahu? Ratu Elsa tak menginginkan kekuatan itu, tapi **Kami-sama** menghendakinya. Kekuatan itu untuk menghentikan peperangan tapi hasilnya―"

Sakura langsung menyela perkataan Jiraya "karena ketakutan ia gagal dan arendelle terendam oleh es selamanya dan menjadi kutub utara"

Jiraiya mengangguk lalu menatap Sakura lembut "tapi untuk mencegah sesuatu yang terjadi kau harus―"

Sekali lagi Sakura menyela perkataannya "menjadi gadis baik seperti biasanya sekaligus membunyikan kekuatan dan jangan dirasakan"

Jiraiya tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut gadis cantik itu "anak pintar!"

.

(~_~)

.

Wanita cantik seksi berambut pirang itu menatap muridnya yang kita kenal adalah Sasuke, Ino, dan Sai "apa kalian telah menemukannya?"

Dengan serempak ketiga muridnya menggeleng "kami belum menemukannya, Tsunade-**shisou**" ah mungkin yang menjawab itu hanya Ino karena kedua pemuda disebelahnya hanya diam saja.

Wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade itu memijat pelipisnya "jika tak ditemukan, gadis itu akan dalam bahaya! Atau bisa jadi ia dibawa oleh musuh dan Jepang akan segera―"

Pemuda pirang memotong cepat kata-katanya "jangan dulu berprasangka buruk nenek! Optimis plus _positive thinking_ dulu!" Dan asbak pun mendarat pada jidat pemuda pirang ini.

Dan yang mendaratkan asbak itu adalah Yamanaka Ino yang menatap tajam pemuda pirang itu "NARUTO! Sopanlah sedikit pada **shisou**!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu menggerutu kesal dan terus mengusap jidatnya yang benjol itu. Berterimakasihlah kepada Yamanaka Ino telah menghadiahkan sebuah benjolan ini!

Saat Ino akan menegur kembali Naruto, Tsunade telah menyelanya "baiklah! Sudah diputuskan! Naruto kau akan bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan tim 1"

"Eh? Tapi tugasku kan hanya mendekteksi pergerakkan musuh!" Elaknya. Sungguh ia malas bersekolah dan akan terus mengelak jika..

Tsunade menggeleng lalu menatap tajam Naruto "sudahlah kau terima saja! Karena firasatku mengatakan jika kau pantas dengan misi ini!"

Naruto yang sudah dihadiahi tatapan tajam itu pun hanya mengangguk pasrah 'aku akan berpisah dengan Hinata-**chan**~'

Sai mendekati sahabat bodohnya itu lalu menepuk pundaknya "Naruto-**kun** tenanglah! Seharusnya kau beruntung bisa belajar gratis! Dan mungkin kau akan menjadi pintar"

Naruto yang mendengar sahabatnya menyemangatinya pun terharu.. Tetapi..

"Terbalik Sai! Mungkin si **dobe** akan menjadi semakin bodoh!" Sasuke sahabat karibnya malah membuatnya kesal!

"Sialan kau **teme**!"

Dan ruangan itu pun penuh dengan gelak tawa Anbu Konoha.

.

(~_~)

.

Seorang pemuda berambut putih yang berkuncir itu pun menatap sang atasan dengan tegas "Orochimaru-**sama**! Pasukan **edo tensei** telah siap! Apa selanjutnya rencananya?"

Pria yang dipanggil Orochimaru itu menyeringai licik "fufufu baguslah.. Jangan dulu keluarkan pasukan **edo tensei**! Aku akan melihat situasi dulu.. Ah, Kabuto beritahu Karin agar mencari gadis itu!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kabuto itu menyerngit heran "mengapa harus Karin, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru berjalan sambil membawa sebotol wine ditangan kirinya "kau tahu kan jika firasatku selalu benar?, dan aku merasa firasatku jika gadis itu satu sekolah dengan Karin.. Dan aku ingin Karin mencarinya diarea sekolahnya" senyuman licik tersungging diwajah pucatnya lalu meninggalkan Kabuto yang mematung dan selang beberapa detik kemudian terdapat―

Senyuman licik diwajahnya "hn, kau memang bisa diandalkan Orochimaru-**sama**"

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N :

Ahh haiii.. Aku ngelanjutin fic inii:D maaf ya kalo words nya dikit abisnya buru-buru sih wkwksxD.

Ettooo maaf yaa aku ngambil Elsa sama Kutub Utara ke fic ini tanpa izin tapii itu agar fic ini makin nyambung makanya aku harus ngambil Elsa sama Kutub Utara xD.

Teruss buatt Anbu Konoha, aku jelasin yaa :D.

Anggota Anbu Konoha dibagi 2 tim :

Tim 1 : Sasuke, Sai, sama Ino

Tim 2 : Naruto, Hinata, sama Neji

Tsunade jadi ketua Anbu Konoha dengan wakilnya Shizune. Dan jangan lupakan Kakashi yang jadi guru Anbu.

Pekerjaan cewe anbu konoha jadi medis, kalo cowonya ya jadi yang suka bertarung.

Yasudah segini dulu penjelasannya.

Special thanks to :

Uzunaruseka, Iqma96, .906, Eysha CherryBlossom, hanazono yuri, .9, Anisha Ryuzaki, Lilliana Hikari, MKUchiharuno, Lilliana Hikari.

Sungguh review kaliann membuatku bersemangat buat ngelanjutin ini fic :D semoga kalian puas dengan fic ini yang ber-word lumayan dikiitt:D. Maaf ga bisa ngebalesx((.

Special thanks to all followers, all favorites, all silent reader :)).

Jaane!

And

Don't forget to review this chapter please?;;3


End file.
